


Enter Gaozuru

by NeosiTrue



Category: Kuzumi, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gaozuru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeosiTrue/pseuds/NeosiTrue
Summary: I just wanna let ya know that this is meant for IHaz2ManyFandomz to read, so when it refers to 'you', it's referring to FandomzThis is for the Gaozuru roleplay, btw





	Enter Gaozuru

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



I stand silently, preparing for the journey ahead of us. After many hours of working on setting up the Atropa Laboratory for our trip, it is finally time. The many tables with wheels have been pushed aside, and the vials of strange liquids and otherworldly machines are carefully organized into a neatly cluttered mess. Ahead of us stands a device, which honestly seems awfully menacing thanks to the many symbols I’ve painted on. Its shape resembles that of a terrifying raptor’s foot, the talons looking as if ready to grab anyone who wanders too near.

I turn to you, the determined flare in my eyes ever present, yet you can see the slightest glimmer of doubt. Pausing to think, I open my mouth to speak.

“Fandomz, here we stand on the edge of reality and insanity. Soon we will enter the world of Gaozuru, home of unfathomable nightmares, where the things we take for granted seldom occur. Are you ready…?”

You think for a moment, the air made tense by my concerned glare. The past weeks have been spent running countless tests and experiments to ensure the highest chance of success, and most spare time has been consumed by the exercises to help you become familiar with your kuzumi form. You’ve grasped the basics, like how to walk, and you can fly short distances and do very simple flight maneuvers. Yet it was immediately made very obvious how difficult any complex stunts are to even begin to learn. But we must focus on the task at hand.

Letting out a deep sigh, you nod your head. Just like that, all emotion in my eyes seems to fade away into intense focus as I turn to face the machine once again. You can hear me unzipping my jacket, the soft golden glow from the gem on my chest seemingly forming an aura around me. I place my left hand on my gem, focusing on my power as you’ve seen me do before. My body relaxes for a moment, then stiffens up in a serious stance as I point the palm of my right hand directly at the machine.

All at once, I release my power, blood dripping from my eye sockets as they flare up in blinding energy. Brilliant light swells up from my gem and right hand, causing my bones to give off unsettling creaks and groans under the intense pressure. Hollow, warbling shrieks emit from the machine as I push my energy into its systems.

Suddenly, a rift opens up within the claws of the machine, the sudden discharge of energy sending us flying backwards and knocking over countless objects that were cluttered about the lab.


End file.
